


my point is ... humans

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Today's question:  do  you think ducks like wine?I had a sample of this cat wine and gave it to my super fussy manx-siamese hybrid cat and he turned up his nose and WOULD NOT SPEAK TO ME.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	my point is ... humans

"Do you think ducks like wine?" Crowley asks Aziraphale that evening after they're safely freed from the confines of watching the Them performing Romeo and Juliet.

"Well, I've always preferred mine with a nice Polmerol, perhaps a Pinot." Aziraphale replies.

"No, no, _no_." He pours his wine in cross-purposes with the glass - as it was poured by him, every drop managed to get inside - and conducts a drunken symphony with both empty bottle and full glass of wine, one in each hand. Perhaps it was Beethoven's Merlot Symphony in C Major, or something similar. Aziraphale thinks several things at that moment - the first being that Crowley has magnificent hands, and the second being that he gestures very much like an Italian, particularly as the alcoholic fog sets in. "What I meant was, do you think ducks like _drinking_ wine?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Crowley sighs. "Humans."

"Your point is ... humans."

"I haven't made a point yet! Or maybe that is my point! Yes! That is my point. Humans. They've made wine for their cats, did you know? And their dogs."

Aziraphale turns up his nose. "What a completely ridiculous concept. Another glass, my dear?"

"M good." He slid further down into Aziraphale's lap, which was not too terrible a concept at all.


End file.
